Through the years
by MadnessWeasley
Summary: Fic sobre la evolución de los sentimientos de Rose y Scorpius durante la estancia de ambos en Hogwarts. Un capítulo por año.
1. Primer año: Gryffindor

**¡Hola! Hace varias semanas que me empeñé en hacer un Rose/Scorpius. Y en fin, aquí estoy. Será un fic de siete capítulos, un capítulo por año. Nada más, que decir, sólo que** _los personajes ni nada de ésta historia me pertenece, todo fue inventado por J.K Rowling._

**Éste fic está hecho por: María**

**¡A LEER!**

* * *

><p>-¡Gryffindor!-exclamó el sombrero seleccionador desde la cabeza de cierta pelirroja.<p>

Todos aplaudían cuando la profesora McGonagall retiró el sombrero de la cabeza de la pequeña Rose. Ésta, enseguida corrió por el pasillo del Gran Comedor hacia Ted Lupin, que le esperaba con los brazos abiertos, y saltó, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo por parte del chico de pelo azulado.

-¡Sabía que estarías aquí!-le dijo él, mientras su cabello se volvía verde, pero no sin antes pasar por un tono rojizo. No compartían sangre, pero eso para ellos no tenía importancia. Teddy era un miembro más de la familia, tanto para los Potter, como para los Weasley. Y para Rose era mucho más que un primo, en ocasiones, incluso le veía como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

-¡Otra cerebrito más en Gryffindor!-dijo su primo James mientras alborotaba su melena pelirroja-Como si no tuviéramos suficientes...

Rose le hizo una mueca, y el mayor de los Potter le sacó la lengua, burlón.

Hablaba con Albus, sobre las asignaturas de primer año, cuando, McGonagall dijo un nombre que captó su atención.

-Scorpius Malfoy.

Todas las cabezas se giraron curiosas al instante. Un niño alto, rubio, de rasgos afilados, y mirada grisácea, apareció de entre la multitud, que cuchicheaba y le miraba sin descaro alguno.

-No puedo creer que después de lo que pasó dejen estudiar aquí a familias como los Malfoy...-dijo James fulminando al chico con la mirada-Si por mí fuera, ya estaría en un tren de vuelta a casa.

Rose abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar las palabras de su primo, indignada.

-¡James!-le dijo en voz baja-Ni siquiera le conoces...

-Pero sí conozco a su familia-dijo con una voz fría, viendo cómo el sombrero tomaba su tiempo para asignarlo en una de las cuatro casas-Y tú también-dijo ahora mirándole a ella.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar agachar la mirada. Sabía que Scorpius venía de una familia de mortífagos y también sabía de sobra que su padre era el famoso Draco Malfoy. Le habían contado mil veces el daño que toda esa gente causó en su tío Harry, y en sus padres. Todo el daño que causaron en el mundo mágico. Pero, ¿tenía él la culpa?

-¡Por Merlín!-dijo alguien en la mesa-¿Por qué tarda tanto en decidir?

-Ni idea-respondió otra persona-Pero no debería pensar tanto, está claro que es Slytherin.

Unos segundos más tarde...

-¡Gryffindor!-exclamó el sombrero.

Entonces, un silencio inundó la sala. Las miradas de todos llevaban escrita la frase _``Tiene que ser una broma´´_ Y de hecho, esperaron unos segundos para ver si el sombrero recapacitaba su decisión. Pero para la sorpresa de muchos, no fue así. La profesora retiró el sombrero de la cabeza del muchacho, y éste, se dirigió hacia la mesa de la casa. Los cuchicheos aumentaron a medida que se acercaba a la mesa. Y la pelirroja no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su interior al ver que nadie le dio la bienvenida, y que todos le rehuían la mirada. Como si no existiera. Sintió unas ganas enormes de pegar un golpe en la mesa y gritar a todo el Gran Comedor que él no vivió la guerra, ni presenció la batalla final. Y que no podía ser un mortífago, porque sólo era un_ niño_.

Albus fue el único que sonrió al pequeño Malfoy y le hizo un hueco para que se sentara.

-¿Quieres ranas de chocolate?-le dijo, como si no hubiera escuchado bien el nombre del chico-Tengo un montón, mira-dijo vaciando los bolsillos de su recién estrenada túnica.

Rose sonrió sin que nadie se diera cuenta. En momentos así, entendía por qué Albus, a parte de ser su primo favorito, era su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, no estoy muy orgullosa de éste capítulo, pero es lo que hay. Prometo que en los siguientes, Rose y Scorpius tendrán encuentros y demás. También serán más largos.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por leer... ¿Qué les deparará el segundo curso al rubio y a la pelirroja? **

**Por último, quería avisar de que éste cap. sólo ha sido una especie de introducción.**

**¡Un besito!**

**María.**


	2. Segundo año: El bosque prohibido

**¡Hola! ¡Ya he vuelto de nuevo! Sólo he tardado tres días en actualizar, todo un récord por mi parte, jajaja**

**Bueno, aquí os dejo el cap. sobre el segundo año de Rose y Scorpius.**

**A LEER!**

* * *

><p>-¡Cómo si no hubiera gente en clase!-Scorpius subía las escaleras, junto a Albus, rumbo a la sala común-¿Por qué me ha tenido que tocar con ella?<p>

-¡Oye, que es mi prima!-exclamó su amigo dándole un pequeño codazo.

-Mereces un trofeo por soportarla, enserio ¿Cómo puede tener respuestas para todo?

Entraron en la sala común, y como de costumbre, todos ignoraron al rubio. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a no darle importancia, no valía la pena. Se había preguntado tantas veces por qué el sombrero le había puesto en esa casa... Desde el principio supo que no sería bienvenido allí, ¿un Malfoy en Gryffindor? Se notaba que el sombrero estaba ya muy viejo. Los únicos con los que hablaba eran Albus y su prima, la sabelotodo de Rose. Pero con la última no mantenía una relación muy buena, pues parecía que lo único que ésta sabía hacer era decir_ ''No hagas ésto, no hagas lo otro, ésto no se hace así, Scorpius, lo estás haciendo mal'' _¡Y para colmo, ahora le tocaba hacer un trabajo con ella!

-¿A qué hora quedamos en la biblioteca?-le dijo una voz desde el fondo de la sala. Se giró y vio a una pelirroja de ojos claros sosteniendo un libro.

¿Biblioteca? Lo último que le apetecía era estar en la biblioteca con esa mini-McGonagall. Le cogió del brazo y la sacó de la sala común.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó ella.

-Tengo una idea-dijo casi en un susurro, mirando a ambos lados, asegurándose de que nadie le escuchaba-Tú te quedas en la biblioteca haciendo el trabajo a tu manera... Y yo...-bajó todavía más el tono-visito El bosque, y voy apuntando todo lo que vea-la chica frunció el entrecejo y se dispuso a protestar, pero él la interrumpió-Por la noche podremos juntar todo.

-Que el trabajo sea una redacción sobre El bosque prohibido, no quiere decir que tengamos que adentrarnos en él, Scorpius.

Otra vez ese tono pedante que le sacaba tanto de quicio.

-No, te equivocas. No tenemos que adentrarnos, tengo que adentrarme _yo. _Tú te quedas en la biblioteca.

-Ni hablar. No sabes de lo que estás hablando. El bosque prohibido es muy peligroso, allí puedes encontrar desde arañas gigantes-un escalofrío recorrió a la pelirroja-hasta Merlín sabe qué...

El rubio de mirada grisácea se cansó de escucharla.

-Está bien, iremos a la biblioteca...

Rose sonrió triunfante.

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos allí a las siete.

-Vale-se limitó a decir el chico.

* * *

><p>Casi eran las siete.<p>

Scorpius bajaba las escaleras rápido. Con un pergamino, un bote de tinta en los bolsillos, una pluma y su varita, se dirigía hacia la puerta principal del castillo. Una vez fuera, el frío penetró de lleno en su piel, pero no le importó. En cierto modo, le gustaba el invierno. Inundó las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y se dirigió rumbo al oeste de aquel lugar, donde se apreciaba el inicio de un gran bosque.

-¡Scorpius!-gritó la voz de Rose enfurecida.

El chico paró en seco y se giró. Vio correr a la pelirroja, hacia él.

-¡Me habías dicho que iríamos a la biblioteca!

-Pues te mentí.

Las mejillas de la Weasley se pusieron rojas de rabia.

-¡Eres un completo idiota!-dijo dándole un ligero empujón.

-¡Ey! Tranquila...

La chica entornó los ojos, todavía enfadada.

-Se llama _''Bosque prohibido''_ precisamente por eso, ¡porque no se puede entrar! ¿Piensas saltarte una norma del colegio por algo que también podemos encontrar en la biblioteca?

Mientras andaban, Rose le iba dando una larguísima charla sobre por qué no estaba bien adentrarse allí, y sobre los peligros que podría correr si lo hacía. El rubio, se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza, mientras andaba hacia la espesura. Una vez dentro del bosque, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Te hace gracia lo que te estoy contando?-preguntó ella, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

-Rose, estamos en el bosque-le dijo él.

Abrió mucho los ojos y se pegó al chico, cogiéndole del brazo.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí...

-¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo?-dijo él, mirando la mano de ella aferrando su brazo.

Ésta, le soltó enseguida.

-No, claro que no...

Al instante, el chico le tapó la boca, y la llevó con él hasta la parte trasera de un gran árbol. Podía escuchar algo que se acercaba. Criaturas que corrían hacia la dirección en la que ambos se encontraban. Rose se deshizo de su mano y prestó atención, entornando los ojos.

-Creo que son centauros-dijo susurrando.

Y después de unos segundos, unas criaturas con cuerpo humano de cintura para arriba, y cuerpo de caballo de cintura para abajo, pasaron corriendo delante suya.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó ella mirando al chico-¡Ha sido increíble...! No sienten mucha simpatía hacia las personas, ¿sabes?-dijo saliendo detrás del árbol y sacudiéndose la túnica-Y les encanta la astrología. Saben leer el futuro en las estrellas.

Scorpius la miraba impresionado.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Sólo tienes que leer el libro de Historia de Hogwarts-dijo mientras andaban, sin rumbo alguno.

-Demasiado aburrido para mí-dijo él.

-Oh, claro. Me olvidaba que tú prefieres poner tu vida en peligro y jugarte ser expulsado entrando a éste maldito bosque.

Él la ignoró. Prefería no discutir, después ya tendrían tiempo para eso. Sacó el pergamino y mojó la pluma en el botecito de tinta. Comenzó a escribir todo lo que veía. Los árboles altos, los caminos casi intransitables, la cantidad de maleza que habitaba el amplio bosque, el aspecto de los centauros... Y Rose también le iba dictando algunas cosas:

-El bosque prohibido es un surtidor ancho y extraño de criaturas. Cualquier criatura salvaje y peligrosa que necesite un lugar para vivir, se pone allí. La mayoría de personas que han entrado, han salido esperando no entrar nunca en él de nuevo. Podemos encontrar diferentes tipos de criaturas, como: acromántulas, centauros, unicornios, trolls, y se dice que incluso hombres lobo.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que eres como un diccionario parlante?-dijo divertido.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que eres imbécil?-dijo ella con una mirada fulminadora.

Ambos se pararon en seco al ver unos pies enormes, que casi eran como cinco veces ellos. Aterrorizados, levantaron la mirada y vieron un gigante con una gran sonrisa. Cogidos de la mano, corrieron como nunca, pero fue inútil. Las manos de aquella enorme criatura, les cogieron, como si no pesaran ni un solo gramo, elevándolos unos trece metros.

-Es Grawp-le dijo Rose con voz temblorosa, desde la mano derecha del gigante-Es hermano de Hagrid, mis padres también tuvieron más de un encuentro con él. _Creo_ que prácticamente es inofensivo.

El gigante, alzó la la mano izquierda, en la que sostenía al chico, y metió la cabeza de éste en su nariz. Al sacarlo de ahí, la cabeza de éste estaba cubierta de asqueroso moco verdoso.

-¿Inofensivo?-dijo él-¡Ojalá te meta a ti también ahí dentro!

Rose no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. El rubio, cogió su varita y empezó a lanzar hechizos contra Grawp, pero lo único que consiguió fue que se pusiera nervioso y empezara a correr.

-¡No uses la varita! ¡Sólo harás que nos suelte, y podemos morir en la caída!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Le escribo un mensaje de amor con la pluma o qué?-dijo él, todavía concentrado en el próximo hechizo que iba a lanzar.

-¡Scorpius, claro!-dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa-¡Coge la pluma y hazle cosquillas! ¡Los gigantes se duermen con ellas!

Como pudo, siguió las indicaciones de la pelirroja y comenzó a pasear la pluma por la superficie de la criatura. Al poco tiempo, se derrumbó en el suelo, y por suerte, Rose y Scorpius cayeron en su blanda y enorme barriga.

-¡Has estado genial!-le dijo ella.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos en los claros de la castaña.

-No, tú has estado genial. ¡Gracias a Merlín que eres una sabelotodo!

* * *

><p>Cinco días después.<p>

-Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy-dijo el profesor Binns, sosteniendo el pergamino en el que habían escrito su trabajo-Una redacción excelente. Si no supiera que es prácticamente imposible, hasta hubiera creído que os habéis adentrado en el bosque.

Y aunque en cinco días todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y a ambos les costaba bastante aguantar y no llevarle la contraria al otro, el rubio y la pelirroja se lanzaron una mirada fugaz sin poder evitar soltar una sonrisa traviesa ante tal comentario.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? <strong>

**Quiero avisar de una cosa: En el tercer año empezarán florecer los sentimientos de la pareja protagonista! ;) **

**Supongo que no tardaré mucho en actualizar, pues ya casi tengo acabado el siguiente capítulo.**

**Y recordad, los reviews hacen feliz al autor... ¿Me hacéis feliz? Porfiiiii :)**

**Un beso, y muchas gracias por leer.**

**María.**


	3. Tercer año: Quidditch

**¡Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta, y os traigo un nuevo capítulo :) **

**En fin, espero que os guste ésta escena del tercer año de Rose y Scorpius que transcurre en un partido de quidditch.**

**A LEER!**

* * *

><p>Los gritos del gentío y la voz de John Jordan, que estaba presentando el partido, taladraban sus oídos. Sentada en una esquina de las gradas más altas, se preguntaba por qué había acabado estando allí, si ella no tenía ni idea (y tampoco es que le interesara mucho tenerla) sobre quidditch.<p>

_Flashback_

_Estaba sentada en la biblioteca ojeando un libro de encantamientos, cuando alguien ocupó la mesa que estaba detrás suya, a un par de metros. Al rato, alguien más apareció y se unió a la persona que estaba en la mesa._

—_¿Y eso que no estás entrenando?—preguntó extrañada la voz de su primo Albus._

—_McGonagall me ha castigado por estar tres semanas seguidas sin entregar los deberes—dijo Scorpius._

—_Bueno, piensa en positivo, aunque tengas que hacer todos éstos deberes... Lo harás genial en el partido._

—_Pues no estoy muy seguro, eh...—casi susurró el rubio._

—_Vamos, es imposible que salga mal. Has estado todo un mes entrenando día y noche. Te he visto incluso a las cuatro de la madrugada volando... ¡Y mientras llovía a cántaros!—exclamó el primo de Rose._

—_¡Shhhhhh!—dijo alguien que buscaba silencio._

_Bajaron el tono. Rose aguzó el oído._

—_Ya... Pero no sé. No confían en mí, ya sabes cómo son conmigo. Nadie piensa que pueda beneficiar a Gryffindor, y eso no me ayuda._

—_La clave está en la concentración. Ganaremos, estoy seguro. Y lo haremos gracias a ti—dijo animándole y dándole una palmada en el hombro._

Se estaba congelando. Colocó bien la bufanda con los colores de la casa en su cuello, y se preguntó cuánto quedaría para que empezara el maldito partido por el cual ya casi no sentía los dedos.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Enseguida bajaron por las escaleras que se encontraban justo al lado suya los chicos pertenecientes al equipo de Slytherin. Las serpientes aplaudían con frenesí y gritaban los nombres de los mejores jugadores. Y detrás de éstos, el equipo de los leones. Todas las chicas gritaban dejándose la voz con el nombre de su primo mayor, James, aunque éste parecía no darse cuenta del alboroto que estaba causando. La pelirroja le guiñó un ojo a Albus, que bajaba algo nervioso, y éste le sonrió. Pero no se distrajo mucho, pues quería encontrar a Scorpius. Y allí estaba, el último de la fila. Iba serio, y no miró en ningún momento al público. Sus ojos de un tono gris vivo estaban fijos al frente.

—¡Scorpius!—gritó ella a medida que el rubio se iba acercando al lugar donde estaba sentada.

Pero no la oía, así que se armó de valor, y cuando pasó justo delante suya, le agarró del brazo.

Sus ojos claros se toparon con los grises de él y una sensación que desconocía le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres?—dijo con un tono algo desagradable.

Sabía de sobra por qué se dirigía a ella en ese tono. Después de pasar un curso entero discutiendo día sí y día también era normal que no quisiera saber nada de ella, y menos en un momento así. Pero a pesar de todo, _necesitaba _que supiera que había alguien más que confiaba en él.

—Es tu oportunidad, Scorpius. Hoy puedes demostrar que eres un _verdadero_ Gryffindor—le dijo con voz firme.

El chico no pudo disimular su sorpresa ante tal comentario, y sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, su compañero de delante, le cogió de la túnica y le hizo seguir andando hacia el campo de quidditch.

La pelirroja elevó la voz.

—¡Mucha suerte!

Vio cómo mientras andaba rumbo a la pista, el chico se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Tal vez, la más sincera que le habían dedicado nunca. Algo en su interior cobró vida, y sintió como una extraña sensación de calor la invadía.

Parecía que todo iba bien. Después de aproximadamente una hora, Gryffindor ganaba a Slytherin con una ventaja de treinta puntos. Los marcadores indicaban cien puntos pertenecientes al equipo de los leones y setenta al de las serpientes. Y siete de los diez tantos los había marcado Scorpius, que manejaba la Quaffle con una facilidad increíble. El estadio, a parte de impresionado, estaba enloquecido. Todos gritaban el apellido del rubio, y animaban al equipo a seguir jugando así de bien, incluida Rose, a la que muchos señalaban, pues nadie conocía esa faceta suya. La pelirroja dirigió la vista hacia el chico al que todos aclamaban y por un momento, le pareció que estaba saludándola desde su escoba.

—¡Por Merlín, mira!—le indicó Theresa Zabini a la chica que estaba a su lado-¡Me está saludando! ¡Me está saludando _a mí_!—dijo la Slytherin casi como una posesa desde una grada inferior a la que se encontraba la pelirroja.

Pero ésta dejó de prestar atención a aquella conversación cuando escuchó la voz de John Jordan gritando indignado.

—¿PERO QUÉ HACE ESE HIJO DE...?

Un grandullón del equipo contrario, pasó por atrás del Malfoy con la velocidad de un rayo y le empujó, haciendo que resbalara de la escoba, y fuera directo hacia el suelo.

Rose, al igual que todos, paso de estar sentada a estar de pie en una milésima de segundo, sintiendo su corazón latir a cien por hora. Muy rápido, alzó su varita y aunque la palabra que dijo quedó ahogada por los gritos del gentío, lo consiguió.

—¡Levicorpus!—exclamó.

Justo antes de rozar el suelo, el cuerpo de Scorpius se elevó a un metro de éste, boca abajo, con su tobillo izquierdo sujeto por una cuerda invisible.

Suspiró aliviada al ver que estaba bien y dio gracias a su padre por enseñarle ese hechizo que, normalmente utilizaba para conseguir que ella y su hermano Hugo despertaran cuando no había quién los levantara de la cama.

Susurró el contrahechizo y Scorpius cayó al suelo. Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido. James empezó a dar vueltas por el público, con una mano levantada, haciendo estallar las voces de todos los Gryffindors al pasar por su lado. En esa mano, brillaba algo. ¿Era la snitch? ¡Sí, sí que lo era! Rose gritó como nunca e intentó aplaudir más fuerte que nadie. A pesar del susto, había disfrutado mucho ese partido. El juego había terminado, y la victoria era para la casa de los leones.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras que llevaban al campo de quidditch. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía o qué era lo que conseguiría... Sólo _quería_ hacerlo. Una vez abajo, vio cómo todos cantaban al unísono _''Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius...'' _mientras le abrazaban y le daban palmadas en el hombro. Rose se paró en seco y no pudo evitar soltar un incontrolable sonrisa. Al fin recibía la bienvenida que nunca le dieron. Entonces, él la vio y Rose no dudó. Corrió hacia él y saltó, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, y pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico.

—¡Ha sido genial! ¡Alucinante! ¡Increíble! ¡Sabía que podrías hacerlo!—gritó, liberando toda la alegría que hasta ese momento, estaba oprimida en su interior.

El rubio rió con ganas al verla de aquella forma, que era muy poco común en ella y la pelirroja vio cómo sus ojos grises brillaban por un momento.

De repente, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Acababa de saltar encima de un chico, y ese chico era Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Desde cuándo le pasaban esas cosas a Rose Weasley? ¿Desde cuándo no podía controlarse y pensar antes de actuar? Finalmente, bajó al suelo y se prometió guardar la compostura.

—Podría haberlo echo mejor—le contestó el pequeño Malfoy todavía con media sonrisa.

Pero no pudo responder, pues una morena de labios gruesos y mirada seductora le tapó los ojos al rubio. Rose frunció el entrecejo y cruzó los brazos. Odiaba que la interrumpieran. Y no podía explicar por qué, pero si encima lo hacía esa morena por la que muchos suspiraban, le molestaba todavía más.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó divertido el rubio.

La pelirroja alzó una ceja, mosqueada.

—Soy la que te ha salvado de una muerte segura—Theresa Zabini casi le susurró al oído.

Rose abrió mucho los ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¡Theresa!-dijo deshaciéndose de sus manos y mirándola fijamente—Sabía que habías sido tú, pensé en ti enseguida. ¿Qué puedo hacer para agradecértelo?

El corazón de la chica se hizo pedazos en ese mismo instante y se quedó quieta, paralizada por las palabras del rubio. _''Sabía que habías sido tú...'' _

—Creo que me bastará con un paseo por el lago con tu escoba—respondió ella, acariciando su larga y suave melena, por la que muchos chicos babeaban.

—Pero no has sid...—comenzó a decirle la pelirroja a la morena de ojos enigmáticos.

—Claro, cuando tú quieras—le respondió el rubio a Theresa, ignorando por completo a Rose.

—¡Scorpius, ella no ha...—intentó decir.

—¿Qué te parece mañana?—siguió diciendo el Malfoy, ahogando las palabras de la chica.

Su orgullo quedó por los suelos al ver cómo el rubio le ignoraba. Con lágrimas en los ojos, hizo ademán de irse de allí, sin rumbo alguno, a cualquier lugar. Pero alejada de ellos. No había querido escucharla, así que decidió dejar las cosas tal y como estaban.

—¡Rose, espera...! ¿Decías algo antes?—escuchó a Scorpius desde lo lejos.

La pelirroja no se molestó en girar y mirar al chico.

—Sí—dijo ella secamente—Decía que deberías ir a agradecer a Theresa lo que ha echo por ti—le indicó.

Y aceleró el paso.

Estaba claro. ¿Quién se iba a fijar en ella con aquella Slytherin al lado? O más claro todavía. ¿Quién se fijaría en la sabelotodo pecosa de Rose? Nadie. Y aunque nunca había parecido importarle, en aquel momento, le hirió en lo más profundo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido?<strong>

**Bueno, aquí Rose sale un poco mal parada peeeero todo tiene solución, ¿no? **

**¿Qué pasará en el cuarto año entre la pelirroja y el rubio?**

**Los sentimientos empiezan a nacer poco a poco... jijiji**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, y sólo me queda decir:**

**¿Me hacéis feliz dejándome un REVIEW? Porfiiii...**

**Un beso muy fuerte y gracias por reviews, agregar a favoritos, por poner alertas o simplemente por leer. De verdad, se agradece.**

**María.**


	4. Cuarto año: De escapadas nocturnas

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí os dejo otro capítulo del fic. Nuestros protagonistas están en cuarto año y tendrán un encuentro en la biblioteca... ¿Qué pasará?**

**Bueno, quería pedir disculpas por la tardanza, pero mi ordenador se ha roto y todavía me lo están arreglando. Y como mi madre no me deja coger el suyo porque piensa que se lo voy a romper, he tenido que coger uno que había por mi casa medio roto y que no deja de apagarse cada dos por tres. **

**En fin, esto es todo lo que tengo que decir, aparte de que no estoy nada orgullosa de éste capítulo, pues como el ordenador se me apagaba todo el rato, el documento no se me guardaba y tenía que volver a empezar desde el principio, y también lo he escrito con mucha prisa, pues no voy a poder volver a escribir al menos en cuatro días. Espero que me disculpéis si no os gusta mucho el cap. o si encontráis en él algún fallo...**

**También quería agradecer vuestros reviews, que mantienen viva la relación de Rose y Scorpius en ésta historia :)**

* * *

><p>—¡Lumos!—exclamó al salir de la sala común de Gryffindor.<p>

Caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca por los pasillos oscuros, fijándose en cada pequeño detalle. Cualquiera diría que pasear por los corredores de Hogwarts a las tantas de la madrugada, era una experiencia que pocos repetirían... Pero cuando se trataba de de un trabajo de pociones, la ya no tan pequeña Rose, no se lo pensaba dos veces. Y más todavía si sabía que en un libro de la sección prohibida ponía la fórmula clave para su poción.

Por un momento, le pareció escuchar pasos que la seguían. Con los nervios a flor de piel, se paró en seco, sabiendo que si se trataba de un profesor le haría parar al instante.

Pero no pasó nada. Parecía que había sido sólo una jugada de su imaginación.

Suspiró aliviada y se prometió a sí misma que nunca volvería a hacer algo así.

Una vez en la puerta de la biblioteca, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Dio gracias a Merlín por no toparse con ningún profesor o prefecto en el camino.

-Alohomora.-dijo apuntando con su varita a la cerradura de la biblioteca.

Y la puerta se abrió.

Se dirigía deprisa a hacia la sección prohibida, cuando pisó mal y tropezó, golpeando una mesa en la que reposaba una gran hilera de libros. Y los que cayeron, golpearon a otros haciéndolos caer también, y así sucesivamente. El ruido llenó la estancia.

—¡Rose!—exclamó una voz que se dirigía hacia ella.

Scorpius la levantó del suelo con cuidado, mientras la miraba alarmado.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?—dijo ella deshaciéndose de sus brazos.-Piérdete con Zabini.

—Te vi salir a escondidas, y sabía que te pillarían. —dijo ignorando las últimas palabras de la chica. —No estás acostumbrada a pasear por el colegio a las tantas de la madrugada.

La pelirroja se impresionó al escuchar aquello. Esos pasos que había oído rumbo a la biblioteca, no habían sido producto de su imaginación.

—Pues no veo que nadie me haya visto. —indicó ella desafiante, alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

—Te equivocas. Filch viene hacia aquí, tenemos que irnos. —al pronunciar la última palabra, la agarró del brazo para que le siguiera.

Ella se puso resistencia, negándose a ir con él.

—Eh, para, para. —le indicó.-Eso es imposible. Me he estado fijando todo el camino y...

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan sabelotodo por un segundo y confiar en mí? —le dijo muy serio y mirándola fijamente.

La chica, dio un pequeño brinco ante tal pregunta. Intentó disimular su sorpresa.

—No creo que esa pregunta venga a cuent...

—¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ? —dijo la voz del conserje.

Rose agarró con fuerza el brazo de Scorpius y sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante.

Corrieron hasta la sección prohibida para salir por otra puerta que se encontraba al final de ésta, y así despistar a Filch.

—¡Espera! —dijo ella. —Aquí está el libro que busco...

El rubio la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-No tenemos tiempo...

—¡Pues vete! —le dijo mientras se perdía entre las estanterías.-Yo he venido a por ese libro, y me iré con él.

—Muy bien, tú verás. —y el chico se perdió en las sombras.

Rose no contestó.

¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ahora ese Malfoy? Había conseguido olvidarse de él, y ahora volvía a entrar de repente en su vida. Otra vez. ¡Maldita sea! No tenía suficiente con verle todos los días con aquella perra de Zabini, no... Ahora el rubio se preocupaba por ella y le levantaba del suelo cuando se caía.

La pelirroja resopló y negó con la cabeza. Entonces, sacó como pudo de su mente al rubio, y volvió a fijarse en los libros.

Tardó un poco, pero finalmente encontró el que buscaba. Se lo metió en la túnica y sonrió internamente al recordar que no le habían pillado. Filch se habría ido a buscar por otra parte, o tal vez, estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer guardia el resto de la noche.

Y justo cuando salió del pasillo en el que había cogido el ejemplar que usaría para su trabajo, una luz cegadora iluminó su rostro. Y unos instantes más tarde pudo ver a Filch detrás del candelabro que sostenía, enseñando media sonrisa malévola, que indicaba lo que le esperaba a la pelirroja. Castigo asegurado, y tal vez, incluso expulsión de varios días si el conserje exageraba lo ocurrido.

—Yo... —empezó a decir nerviosa.

—A mí no me digas nada, Weasley—dijo con su voz ronca-Ya se lo explicarás a la profesora McGonagall... —y rió estrepitosamente.

La pelirroja se limitó a agachar la cabeza.

-¡Desmaius!-exclamó una voz detrás suya, haciendo que Filch cayera al suelo dormido al instante.

Rose se dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a Scorpius con la varita en alto.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? —dijo él con media sonrisa. —¿Creías que iba a dejarte sola?

Ella cambió su expresión al instante, y pasó de estar sorprendida a enfadada.

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una vez, Malfoy?

El chico abrió mucho los ojos, impresionado ante la reacción de la pelirroja.

—¡Acabo de lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor al conserje por salvarte el culo, Rose! —dijo indignado.

Ella guardó la compostura.

-No deberías haberlo hecho.-dijo seria.

-Tú tampoco deberías haber hecho una escapada nocturna para visitar la sección prohibida, y mírate.

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró enseguida. Muy a su pesar, el rubio tenía razón. Acto seguido, se escucharon unos pasos desde el final de la gran biblioteca, debían ser profesores o prefectos que habían oído algo. El rubio alzó su mano y la extendió, ofreciéndosela a Rose.

Al principio, no supo bien qué hacer. Y luego, se negó rotundamente a darle la mano, pues una serie de recuerdos taladraron su cabeza.

_Aquella vez que Rose se dirigía a la sala común y le vio en medio del pasillo, riendo con Zabini, para acabar dándole un beso. Las miradas que se lanzaban cuando Slytherin y Gryffindor trabajaban juntos en pociones. Cuando subía hacía sólo cuatro días las escaleras y ellos iban delante, cogidos de la mano. Y ell día del partido, en el que Scorpius sólo tuvo ojos para Theresa._

—No pienso darte... —empezó a decir subiendo la vista, hasta llegar a sus ojos.

Y ahí se quedó. Al llegar a su mirada grisácea todos los recuerdos que la torturaban día tras día, quedaron olvidados. Fue como si en realidad, nunca hubieran existido.

Extendió su pequeña mano, y la grande y masculina de él la cogió, haciendo que mil sensaciones invadieran a la pelirroja hasta el punto de no recordar bien cómo se respiraba.

Scorpius soltó una sonrisa sincera y a continuación, ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Salir de allí corriendo.

Llegaron a la sala común entre risas, y así se quedaron toda la noche. Hablaron sin parar sobre infinidad de cosas, e incluso, tirados en la alfombra de la sala común, compartieron revelaciones y secretos.

Parecía que habían olvidado todas sus diferencias, que el chico tenía novia y que sus apellidos formaban una barrera que les separaba al uno del otro. O que al menos, que _debería_ separarles.

Y fue aquella noche cuando en los ojos de ambos, comenzó a brillar algo más que el reflejo del fuego.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente. Al principio, le costó saber dónde se encontraba y tardó un poco en recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Estaba en su habitación, pero ella recordaba haber quedado dormida en la sala común, mientras Scorpius le contaba anécdotas sobre el equipo de quidditch. Lo que significaba, que alguien había cargado con ella hasta su habitación. No pudo evitar ponerse colorada. ¿Ese alguien habría sido Scorpius?

Decidió alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y se vistió y aseó rápidamente. Mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor se preguntaba si lo que creía que había ocurrido la noche anterior había sido sólo un sueño.

Una vez sentada en la mesa de los leones, vio cómo el rubio le lanzaba media sonrisa y se acercaba a ella.

—Anoche me lo pasé muy bien. —se sinceró. —Si quitamos el momento en el que te quedaste dormida mientras te contaba lo que le pasó a Albus con aquella snitch, claro...

La pelirroja ahogó una carcajada.

—¿Amigos? —se atrevió a preguntar de repente el rubio con media sonrisa y cierto brillo en los ojos.

Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron ligeramente. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Y finalmente, asintió con la cabeza, para acabar sonriendo al rubio con todas sus ganas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿qué tal ha estado? <strong>

**Repito que no estoy nada orgullosa con el resultado, pienso que podría haberlo hecho mucho mejor.**

**Pero prometo que en el siguiente capítulo no os decepcionaré, el quinto año será un curso lleno de emociones, ya veréis...**

**¿Me hacéis feliz con un **_**review**_**? ¡Si queréis pasar una noche con Scorpius frente a la chimenea de la sala común sólo tenéis que enviarme uno! jajaja**

_CONTESTACIÓN DE REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS:_

_Emmi: Sí, Rose no se merecía en absoluto ser ignorada por Scorpius… Pero parece que las cosas van mejorando, ¿no? Muchas gracias por leer._

_Gingerbread: Muchas gracias, y me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia. Espero que siga siendo así… Bueno, en cuanto a lo de Zabini, creo que tienes toda la razón y no había pensado para nada en eso. Lo aclararé en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leer y molestarte en dejar un review._

**Un besazo muy fuerte. **

**¡Y feliz Navidad!**

**Por cierto, el siguiente cap. tendrá que ver con la Navidad... Pero no adelanto nada más.**

**María.**


	5. Quinto año: Navidad con estrellas

**¡Hola! Aquí os dejo el quinto año de Rose y Scor.**

**No os entretengo, sólo decir que espero que os guste.**

**A LEER!**

* * *

><p>Bajaba las escaleras rápido, buscándola con la mirada. Todavía no le había dado tiempo a felicitarle las fiestas, y eso que iban juntos a todas las clases. Todo era culpa de aquel Peter Harris, que no hacía más que perseguirla día y noche, como si fuera su maldita sombra.<p>

—¡Eh, Marissa! — le exclamó a su compañera de pupitre en transformaciones.

Ella alzó la vista y le sonrió.

—¿Has visto a Rose?

— La he visto hace un momento en el lago, estaba con Harris. — le indicó ella.

Ni siquiera contestó.

¿Por qué ese Hufflepuff tenía que estar en todas partes? No merecía salir con ella. Era estúpido, infantil y pesado. El típico chaval que soltaba chistes sin gracia en todo momento.

Además, Scorpius sabía perfectamente por qué estaba últimamente tan obsesionado con Rose. Había que admitir que la pelirroja había dado un cambio radical ese último año. Había conseguido dominar su enmarañada melena pelirroja, que ahora caía ondulada hasta su cintura. Había crecido, y se había desarrollado. En cuanto se quitaba la túnica, muchos suspiraban por las curvas que aguardaban bajo aquel uniforme, haciendo que su primo James gruñera a cada chico que le piropeaba por los pasillos, o a cualquiera que bajara la vista y se fijara en aquellas caderas, que daban paso a las piernas más bonitas de todo Hogwarts.

Y aquello también le sacaba de quicio al rubio, todo hay que decirlo. Pues todos parecían olvidar con su belleza lo que había tras ésta. Inteligencia, valor, y un carácter único.

Y aunque tuviera que contenerse, él guardaba silencio. Porque no era nadie para enfrentarse con otros chicos, pues Scorpius sólo era su amigo, por mucho que le costara convencerse de ello. Y por mucho que le doliera.

Salió del castillo y fue rumbo al lago, sin saber bien qué conseguiría yendo allí. Estaba anocheciendo, y el frío que hacía decía a gritos que ya era veinticuatro de diciembre.

Entonces, escuchó una voz.

—¿Ves? A eso me refiero. — dijo Rose cortante-¡No dejas de besuquearme mientras intento hablar contigo!

Al rubio no le gustó en absoluto escuchar aquello.

Se escondió detrás de un árbol. La pareja estaba sentada justo frente al lago, y el Hufflepuff no separaba la boca del cuello de la pelirroja. Scorpius apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

—¿Te he dicho ya que estás preciosa ésta noche?

Ella se separó de él un poco.

—¡Te estaba hablando de algo que es muy importante para mí, Peter!

— Está bien, está bien. — dijo rindiéndose el chico, resoplando.-Sigue hablando sobre tus Navidades...

El tono cansino en que lo dijo, hizo que la ira de Scorpius aumentara hasta el punto de tener que controlarse para no salir de su escondite y partirle la cara.

— Las noches en la Madriguera son geniales. Cada noche buena me tumbaba con mi padre en el césped a ver las estrellas. Por eso me encanta la astrología. Creo que mis buenas notas, al menos en esa asignatura, se las debo a él.

— Rose, tú sacas buenas notas en todo, no creo que... — empezó a decir el chico.

— Para mí si no hay estrellas, no hay Navidad. — siguió diciendo la pelirroja, ignorando el comentario de su novio, pensativa. — Y hoy las nubes las tapan.

Scorpius miró al cielo. La pelirroja tenía razón, estaba nublado y no había rastro ni de una sola estrella.

El rubio recordó que cada vez que la pelirroja le hablaba de su familia, un brillo llenaba su mirada, y sus labios siempre acababan curvándose formando una sonrisa.

Y la pobre de Rose, como casi todos los de quinto año, estaba pasando las Navidades estudiando en el colegio a causa de los TIMOS, cuando en realidad— sabía el rubio— que lo que más quería era estar en la Madriguera.

De repente, alguien interrumpió a la pareja.

—¡Rose, Rose! — dijo la voz de su prima Lily—¡No te vas a poder imaginar de lo que me he enterad... — la pelirroja de pelo liso se dio cuenta de que la chica no estaba sola. —¡Ay, perdón! No sabía que tenías compañía. — le guiñó un ojo. — Bueno... Luego te lo cuento, me marcho.

Peter se levantó al instante.

—¡Lily, espera! Acabo de recordar que mis deberes de transformaciones no están hechos, y cuanto antes los haga, mejor. Puedes contarle lo que quieras.

Se despidió de Rose con un roce de labios.

Scorpius sintió la ira y la desesperación correr por sus venas. Y cuando el Hufflepuff se fue, decidió irse de allí él también.

Caminaba por los pasillos con las manos inundadas en los bolsillos y la mirada gacha. ¿Cuándo había comenzado aquello? ¿Cuándo había dejado que la que hace un año era su mejor amiga, pasara a ser para él algo más? Y mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a la sala común, llegó a la conclusión de que, en realidad, siempre le había importado. Vale, sí. Tal vez no lo demostrara en muchas ocasiones. Pero la verdad era que desde el momento en el que la pelirroja le dijo que confiaba en él, su forma de verla había cambiado por completo.

Le daba igual que en aquellos tiempos, exactamente en tercer año, tuviera el pelo demasiado enmarañado como para llegar a ser atractivo, o que fuera demasiado flacucha. También empezó a darle igual su tono de voz pedante, o su necesidad de estar mandando todo el día. Porque él no veía eso en ella, al menos, no del modo en el que lo veían los demás. Él veía a la chica que le ayudó y estuvo ahí, para demostrar que era un verdadero Gryffindor, cuando nadie (exceptuando a Albus) creía en el.

Y sí, él estaba saliendo con Theresa. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? La Slytherin no se separaba un segundo de él, y aunque a veces le interrumpía mientras hablaba y reía con Rose, podía descargarse con ella cuando lo necesitara. Además, aparte de que a la pelirroja y a él les separaban muchísimas cosas, también estaba la familia. A veces, imaginaba la cara de su padre viendo a su hijo cogiendo la mano de Rose. Nunca permitiría que esa relación funcionara. Si le reprochaba día y noche haber sido elegido en Gryffindor, ¡imagina si apareciera en su casa con Rose Weasley como novia! Y la familia de ella sería otra historia... Pero todos estarían en contra.

Por otro lado, todo cambiaría si se presentara con la hija de Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson. Además, ella era la única Slytherin que no le recriminaba a Scorpius haber sido elegido en Gryffindor, a lo que el chico le estaba muy agradecido.

Pero él quería a Rose.

Y sabía que aquello nunca funcionaría.

Dejó de complicarse, y se desplomó en uno de los tantos sofás de la sala común. Miró al techo, y entonces una idea se le cruzó por la mente.

Miró a ambos lados y vio que no había nadie. Entonces, se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas y en concreto, a la habitación de la pelirroja.

Una vez allí, agitó su varita y soltó una triste sonrisa.

Odiaba tanto aquello... Odiaba verla con otro que no fuera él. Odiaba ver cómo su sonrisa florecía cada vez que le hablaba sobre Peter. Odiaba tenerla a su lado y no poder besarla. Odiaba el sólo poder mirarla a escondidas. Odiaba soñar con ella cada noche, sabiendo que tal vez, que lo más seguro era que... Jamás la tendría.

¿Lo más seguro?

Soltó una risa amarga.

Nunca habría nada entre ellos. Y esa era la cruda realidad.

Y al saber aquello con seguridad, un pinchazo atravesó su pecho, haciendo que casi se retorciera de dolor.

Bajó de nuevo a la sala común, que seguía vacía, y se sentó a contemplar el fuego de la chimenea. Nunca se había sentido tan vacío.

Alguien entró en la sala. Pero parecía que no vio al chico, pues no le saludó. Él ni siquiera apartó la vista del fuego para ver de quién se trataba.

Al rato, escuchó un chillido proveniente de la habitación de las chicas. Era Rose. Ésta, bajó corriendo las escaleras y se percató de que frente a la chimenea se encontraba el rubio.

—¡Scorpius!

Él le dirigió una mirada y la pelirroja se sentó entusiasmada a su lado.

— Le dije a Peter que para mí si no hay estrellas en el cielo, no hay Navidad.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, escuchándola.

— Bien, pues hoy está nublado y no se ve ni una.

—¿Y qué pasa? — preguntó el chico, disimulando no saber nada de lo ocurrido.

—¡Pues que se ha colado en mi habitación y ha hechizado el techo! ¡Ahora está lleno de estrellas! — gritó llena de alegría.

Scorpius sonrió tristemente. Estaba guapísima cuando reía así.

— Vaya, ha sido todo un detallazo. — intentó que su tono de voz pareciera sincero, pero sonó un poco forzado. — Bueno, tengo que marcharme he quedado con... Theresa— fue el primer nombre que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—¿Qué? — dijo ella—¡Pero si no hemos hablado en todo el día!

El rubio se levantó del suelo, ignorando el comentario de la chica y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Le dedicó una última mirada antes de abandonar la sala.

— Feliz Navidad, Rose. — casi susurró.

_Espero que te haya gustado._

— Gracias... Igualmente. — dijo ella algo extrañada por el comportamiento del chico.

Y el retrato se abrió, para volver a cerrarse al instante.

Una vez fuera de la sala, se apoyó en la pared.

Aquello le superaba. Simplemente, no podía.

Pero debería aguantar. Soportaría que la chica a la que quería, estuviera con otro, por mucho que le pesara. Porque sabía con seguridad, que estaría mejor con cualquiera antes que con él.

¿Malfoy y Weasley?

No, definitivamente, no funcionaría.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal ha estado? Bueno… No todas las Navidades son felices, y si no, que se lo pregunten al pequeño de los Malfoy.<strong>

**Un besazo, y… ¿qué sucederá en sexto año?**

**Belusss:**** Me alegro de que te haya gustado, ojalá siga siendo así. Besitos! **

**Espero que hayáis pasado unas buenas fiestas… ¡Y os deseo un feliz año nuevo!**

**RECORDAD, 1REVIEW=1SONRISA**

**María.**


	6. Sexto año: En una clase vacía

**¡Hola! Ya he vueeelto **

**Bueno, nada que decir, sólo que os deseo a todas un feliz 2012! :D**

**A ver qué se traen hoy éstos dos…**

* * *

><p>Desde hacía unos días, en Hogwarts se respiraba un ambiente cargado de nerviosismo. En cuanto acababan las clases, todos iban de aquí para allá, haciendo escapadas a Hogsmeade y probándose modelitos sin parar.<p>

El baile de primavera se acercaba, y todo tenía que estar perfecto.

Mientras que unos buscaban pareja, los prefectos corrían por los pasillos comentando entre sí ideas y planes para los preparativos, a la vez que otros iban ajetreados por los pasillos con túnicas de gala y enviaban cartas a sus familias pidiendo ayuda. O mejor dicho, auxilio.

Rose no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Scorpius apoyado en la pared, tranquilo, entre tanto alboroto. Por su frente caía rebelde un mechón rubio que le daba un aspecto despreocupado, ese que tanto le gustaba a ella.

Su mirada grisácea entró de lleno en la cristalina de la chica.

Y al instante, comenzó a sentir que un calor abrumador la invadía de arriba a abajo.

—¿No estás probándote túnicas como el resto de las chicas? —le preguntó alzando una ceja, algo divertido.

—No. Me parece una pérdida de tiempo.

—Pues no veo que lo estés aprovechando mucho. —reprochó él, viendo que la pelirroja tenía un libro entre sus manos.

Ella le golpeó en el hombro con éste y se hizo la ofendida.

—Leer puede ser divertido. Lo que pasa, es que hay memos como tú que jamás le darán una oportunidad a un libro. —le dio un último golpe en el hombro.

El rubio comenzó a quejarse, pasándose la mano por la zona 'dañada'. Rose se quedó inmóvil por un segundo. No tenía la intención de hacerle daño.

—¡Perdona! —dijo nerviosa sin saber bien qué hacer. —Yo no quería… No quería hacerte daño…

Entonces, cogió a Scorpius del brazo y le arrastró hacia la clase vacía más cercana.

—Quítate la túnica y desabotónate un poco la camisa. —dijo algo dubitativa—Voy a ver qué puedo hacer.

El chico la miró por un momento, y luego cumplió con las palabras de Rose.

Se estaba empezando a marear. Ver cómo Scorpius se aflojaba la corbata no debía ser sano, ni apto para cardiacos.

Empezó a desabotonarse la camisa. Vio su piel tersa bajo la tela blanca. Ahora, aparte de mareada, casi no podía tenderse en pie, debido a la flojera que estaba empezando a sentir en las piernas.

Apartó un poco la tela y…

—Pero… ¡Si no tienes nada!

Ni un moratón, ni la zona enrojecida, ni la más mínima pista de que le había echo daño.

El chico soltó una carcajada, y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. La había engañado.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —gritó, enfadada—¡Creía que de verdad te dolía!

Hizo ademán de darse media vuelta para salir de allí, pero Scorpius la cogió de un brazo, haciendo que retrocediera.

—Baila conmigo. —dijo mirándola fijamente. Tan fijamente que no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Y en ese momento, el enfado pareció esfumarse. Quedó tan cautivada por sus palabras que se le olvidó simular que estaba ofendida.

—¿Qué? —le había parecido no escuchar bien.

—Que bailes conmigo. —le volvió a repetir, ésta vez, más lentamente. —Por favor.

¿De verdad le estaba suplicando? ¿_Él_?

Le tendió la mano.

Un nudo encogió su estómago y casi se le escaparon un par de lágrimas por la emoción contenida. Llevaba desde cuarto curso deseando que pasara algo así entre ella y Scorpius. Y hasta ahora sólo había podido vivir aquello en sueños.

—Pero… Yo ya tengo pareja para el baile, Scor... —comenzó a decir.

—Ya sé que irás con ese estúpido de Harris al baile. —la interrumpió—Sólo te estoy pidiendo un baile ahora porque sé que no se separará de ti en toda la noche.

No podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. Consiguió controlarse a medias, e intentó disimular que estaba temblando. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando ese momento…

—¿Un baile? ¿Aquí?—dijo mirando a la vieja clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Él asintió.

—¿Y la música?

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Podrías dejar de poner pegas a todo por un momento, pelirroja sabelotodo? —le sacó la lengua, burlón.

Ella sonrió, y finalmente, le dio la mano.

El chico la atrajo hacia sí, y Rose, algo nerviosa, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de éste. Comenzaron a dar pasos lentos. Cerró los ojos y exhaló su aroma. Olía bien. Olía a Scorpius.

Entonces el rubio comenzó a cantar. O al menos, hizo un intento de ello.

Rose alzó la vista para verle el rostro y empezó a decir entre risas:

—¡No por favor, no estropees el momento!

—¿No querías música? Pues yo la pondré—dijo sonriendo, divertido.

Comenzó a tararear la canción de nuevo. No alcanzaba ni una nota.

Pero a la pelirroja poco le importaba. Al poco tiempo de estar así, con la cabeza inundada en su pecho, y con el brazo de él rodeando su pequeña cintura, las cosas de su alrededor comenzaron a desaparecer. Y entonces, sólo quedaron él y ella.

Podía oír los latidos de su corazón. Y estar tan cerca suya, tan cerca de su voz… Le hacía sentir extrañamente feliz.

¿Extrañamente?

Le hacía sentir inmensamente feliz.

Y entonces, la reconoció. La canción que estaba tarareando era la banda sonora de su película muggle favorita, _Pearl Harbor_. Le había hablado tantas veces de aquella película… ¿Cómo sabía el ritmo de la canción? ¿La habría visto?

Pero aquellas preguntas desaparecieron pronto de la mente de la chica.

Siguió bailando lentamente, cogida del chico al que verdaderamente quería. Y congeló aquel momento en su cabeza. No quería que acabara nunca.

Pero pronto, muy a su pesar, aquel momento acabaría. Y volvería a la realidad. Su novio volvería a ser Peter y dudaba mucho el volver a estar tan cerca de Scorpius. Al menos no de esa forma, no _tan_ cerca.

Porque ella estaba saliendo con otro.

Y se suponía que eso era lo correcto, lo normal. Nadie le prohibiría estar con el Hufflepuff, nadie desaprobaría esa relación.

Pero, como decía aquella frase_… ¿Merece la pena hacer lo que se supone que debes, más veces de lo que realmente quieres?_

¿Qué quería ella?

No le hizo falta parar a pensarlo mucho tiempo.

Quería a Scorpius. Y estaba totalmente segura de ello. Lo sabía cada vez que se encontraba en su mirada, cada vez que le rozaba, cada vez que le dirigía una palabra...

Entonces, ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué tenía que estar él enamorado de esa Theresa? ¿Por qué ella estaba manteniendo una relación con un chico al que no quería, sólo por tapar el recuerdo de Scorpius? Y, ¿por qué estaban aquellos dos malditos apellidos separándoles? ¿Por qué no podían apedillarse Parker y Smith?

¡¿Por qué tenían que ser _Weasley_ y _Malfoy_?

Una lágrima cruzó su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que deseaba por segunda vez que se congelara el tiempo.

Entonces, Scorpius besó su frente.

Y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, lo que provocó que más lágrimas cruzaran sus mejillas.

El chico se tensó un poco y fijó su mirada en ella, preocupado.

La pelirroja se separó de él al instante.

Sus brazos rodeándola, hacían que se sintiera tan protegida, tan a salvo del resto del mundo, que casi le dolía tener que deshacerse de ellos.

—Rose…—fue lo único que dijo él, preocupado y algo confuso.

Le acarició la mejilla izquierda, secándole las lágrimas.

Ella cogió su mano y la separó de su rostro.

Scorpius la miró interrogante.

—No lo hagas más difícil, por favor. —se limitó a decir la chica, al borde del llanto.

Y salió con el paso acelerado del aula vacía.

La gente corría de un lado para otro, ajetreada con los preparativos del baile, y gracias a eso, nadie se fijó en que la pelirroja estaba llorando.

Pasaba entre el gentío chocándose con la gente, sin rumbo.

Un dolor en el pecho le impidió seguir caminando y tuvo que sentarse en las escaleras.

Y comenzó a sollozar, sin temor de que la escucharan, pues su llanto quedaba ahogado por los gritos del gentío. Y allí se quedó, sentada soltando aquel sentimiento que estaba oprimido en su interior desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tal vez, demasiado.

Tenía a tantas personas a su alrededor y tantas personas que le querían… Pero aún así, se sentía tan sola…

Era como si le faltara algo. O mejor dicho, _alguien_.

Pero, ¿a quién intentaba engañar?

¿Malfoy y Weasley?

No, definitivamente, no funcionaría.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me ha salido muy cursi? Sí, ¿verdad? xD<strong>

**¿Qué les espera en séptimo y último curso a nuestra pareja? *redoble de tambores***

**Bueno, tanto si os ha gustado como si no, sólo tenéis que pinchar en el link de abajo… Vaaaaamos porfiiii… No os cuesta nada dejar un review… :)**

**Acepto críticas, halagos y hasta tomatazos xD**

**Un besaaazo!**

**María.**


	7. Séptimo año: Bajo un chorro de agua fría

**¡Holaaa! Bueno, pues aquí os dejo el séptimo año de Rose y Scorpius.**

**¿Dejarán al fin de lado sus prejuicios? ¿Sabrá Rose que fue Scorpius quién hechizó el techo de su habitación? ¿Sabrá Scorpius que fue Rose quién le salvó de una muerte segura?**

**¡Si quieres saberlo… A LEER!**

* * *

><p>Después de la victoria de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff todos fueron a los vestuarios, unos alegres y con sonrisas en sus rostros, y otros algo desanimados. Pero eso sí, todos cansados.<p>

Había sido un partido largo. James había tardado bastante en atrapar la snitch… Pero finalmente lo había conseguido, como siempre.

Antes de entrar en los vestuarios, vio a Theresa charlando con una amiga. En cuanto el rubio pasó por su lado, ésta le lanzó una mirada fulminadora. Pero a Scorpius no le importó. En realidad, no la culpaba por ello. El chico cortó con ella a finales de sexto, y parecía que ella todavía no le había perdonado.

Albus se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en el hombro, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

Todavía recordaba el día que pisó Hogwarts por primera vez. Él fue el único que le habló, el único que le dirigió una mirada que no era de desaprobación, que no denotaba asco hacia su persona. _''¿Quieres ranas de chocolate?'' _le dijo.

Le gustaba saber que seis años más tarde, a pesar de que al fin había acabado demostrando que era un verdadero Gryffindor y todos le habían aceptado, nada había cambiado entre ambos. Y aunque habían crecido, juntos, volvían a ser aquellos dos niños de primer curso que correteaban por los pasillos haciendo travesuras.

Charlaba con Albus, James y Lorcan mientras se desnudaban para entrar a las duchas.

Y entonces, no pudo evitar prestar atención a una conversación que estaban teniendo Peter Harris y otro Hufflepuff.

—Sabes que podrías haberlo echo mucho mejor. Podrías haber parado por lo menos diez tantos—le dijo el chaval con el que hablaba.

Harris agachó la cabeza, parecía decepcionado consigo mismo.

—Esque desde que Rose cortó conmigo no puedo concentrarme… No sé qué me pasa…

Su amigo le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Pues tendrás que olvidarla, tío. Al fin y al cabo, sólo es una chica más.

Peter asintió.

¡Había roto con él! No se lo podía creer. Una sensación de extraña felicidad le recorrió de arriba abajo, y mientras se quitaba la camiseta, le fue imposible reprimir una sonrisa al saber que al fin ese Harris no volvería a acercarse a Rose.

Entonces, recordó que hace sólo dos días, Rose intentaba decirle algo, pero él estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la victoria de los Chudley Cannons, y no podía evitar interrumpirla cada dos por tres. ¿Habría intentado decirle que había roto con Peter?

No pudo evitar recordar también la tensión que les había estado rodeando a ambos éste último curso. Se habían visto envueltos en momentos algo incómodos, y en ocasiones, la pillaba mirándole cuando creía que él no se daba cuenta. Y ella también le cazó a él en varias ocasiones haciendo lo mismo.

Algo en su interior le decía que ella también sentía algo hacia él.

Sacudió la cabeza. No, eso era imposible.

—¡Eh, Scor, pásame el jabón! —le gritó Lyssander desde una ducha.

El rubio lo cogió con la mano lesionada, y volvió a sentir ese pinchazo, que le atravesó la mano entera, haciendo que la mantuviera inmóvil por unos instantes.

Una tarde, mientras entrenaba, se había caído de la escoba. Por suerte sólo había sido la mano, la señora Pomfrey le dijo que incluso podría haber muerto.

Puso una mueca de dolor, y cogió el jabón con la otra para pasárselo a uno de los hermanos Scamander.

Al poco tiempo de aquello, se metió en la ducha. Y, como de costumbre, el vestuario se vació antes de que él saliera. Le gustaban los baños largos. Bajo el chorro de agua fría, se quedó pensando. Rose había roto con Harris. Casi no se lo podía creer. ¿Le habrían jugado sus oídos una mala pasada y habría escuchado mal?

Pidió a Merlín que no fuera así.

Entonces, un grito llenó los vestuarios.

—¡SCORPIUS HYPERON MALFOY! —gritó furiosa Rose.

El chico se sobresaltó, cogió la toalla, enrollándosela en la cintura para tapar sus partes íntimas, y salió de la ducha.

Vio a una Rose roja de rabia que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que iba medio desnudo. Se lanzó hacia él y comenzó a pegarle en el pecho.

—Quién… te… crees… que… eres—dijo mientras le pegaba. El chico, aunque no entendía nada, no pudo evitar sonreír. Aunque lo intentaba, no le estaba haciendo daño—¿Cómo se te ocurre jugar un partido con la mano lesionada? ¡Podrías haberte matado!

El chico soltó una carcajada. No esperaba que se pusiera así por eso.

—¡¿TE RÍES? —dijo todavía más enfadada que antes. Estaba guapísima cuando se enfadaba.—¿TE HACE GRACIA? ¿Y si te hubieras caído de la escoba y no hubiera estado yo ahí para lanzarte un hechizo como en tercer año? —le dio un ligero empujón—¿Eh? ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado entonces?

Ella siguió despotricando contra él, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Pero el rubio no pudo escuchar más, se quedó paralizado al oír aquella frase… No había sido Theresa quién le salvó de la caída. Fue Rose.

—¡Cálmate, Rose!

Pero ella siguió gritándole.

Entonces, la cogió por los brazos, y la metió con él bajo el chorro de agua fría.

La pelirroja soltó un pequeño grito, pero luego se calló. Él agarró sus muñecas, mirándola fijamente. Al fin había logrado hacerla callar.

—¿Tú me lanzaste el hechizo? ¿Fuiste tú? —le preguntó mientras el agua golpeaba sus cabezas.

Mechones del pelo mojado de la pelirroja, caían por su rostro. Entonces, ella alzó la mirada y sus ojos azules se toparon con los grises de él.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo hechicé el techo de tu habitación. Fui yo quién puso las estrellas en quinto curso—dijo liberándose. Necesitaba decírselo.

Los labios de la chica se entreabrieron y su expresión mostró la sorpresa que sentía en ese mismo momento. No esperaba escuchar aquello.

—Scorpius…—dijo ella casi en un susurro, sin despegar su mirada de la de él.

—Rose…

El tiempo se paró en ese mismo instante.

Sintió una profunda _necesidad_ dehacérselo saber. Necesitaba hacerle saber todo lo que sentía por ella. Todo lo que llevaba ocultando tanto tiempo. Todo lo que había callado.

Y guiado por un impulso directo del corazón, la besó.

Sintió sus labios húmedos, a causa del agua que caía encima de ambos. Sus bocas unidas, con desesperación, con ansia del otro… Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento… Se sintió invencible. Con Rose a su lado, era capaz de hacer lo que fuera.

La agarró de la cintura, y la atrajo todavía más hacia él. Paseó su mano por su espalda y saboreó de nuevo sus labios. Y los besó, los sintió, los amó.

No quiso perder ni un sólo momento. Envuelto en la agonía de saber que aquel momento acabaría, siguió disfrutándolo, siguió demostrándole todo lo que había callado durante dos años. Su desesperación al verla con otro hombre, el evitar mirarla cuando en realidad era lo único que quería hacer, el daño que le provocaba no poder hacerle saber que sin ella, todo en su vida perdía luz. Y que su vida era un túnel sin salida, un camino que no lleva a ninguna parte, si ella no estaba a su lado.

No hacían falta palabras, no hacían falta declaraciones, ni razones. Con ese beso dejaron claro todo lo que deseaban, todo lo que hacía sólo unos momentos, seguía escondido en algún lugar de su interior. Hasta ahora.

Finalmente, se separaron para tomar aire.

Al hacerlo, se miraron por un instante, y entonces, Rose se apartó de golpe, pegándose a la pared de la ducha. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza, y no tardó mucho en comenzar a sollozar.

El corazón de Scorpius se encogió al verla llorar de aquella manera, y enseguida la sacó de la ducha, sentándola en la larga banqueta del centro del vestuario.

Agarró con ambas manos su rostro, y le miró preocupado, sin mediar palabra. No podía hablar, no viéndola de esa forma… No podía soportarlo. Sólo quería que ella estuviera bien.

—Tengo miedo—le dijo Rose sincerándose. —Tengo miedo de que todo salga mal.

El chico la atrajo hacia él y ésta apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Scorpius inundó su nariz en su pelo mojado. Y en ese momento, fue cuando se dio cuenta. Podría estar acunándola de esa forma toda su vida si fuera necesario.

—No sé tú, —dijo haciendo que le mirara, sosteniendo su rostro por la barbilla—pero yo, ahora que te tengo, no pienso perderte—a medida que iba diciendo aquello se iba convenciendo todavía más de sus palabras.—Soy capaz de mover cielo y tierra por ti, Rose. Y ahora más que nunca.

Acarició su cabello, y sintió cómo ella se estremecía.

—¿Y nuestros apellidos? —preguntó ella, enterrándose de nuevo entre sus brazos.

—Un simple apellido no va a hacer que deje de sentir lo que siento por ti—le dijo acariciando su mejilla izquierda.

Ella soltó media sonrisa y besó su hombro desnudo. Aquello llenó al chico de fuerzas.

—Lucharé, haré lo que sea. Pero no estoy preparado para perderte…

No ahora, que había probado el sabor de sus besos. No ahora, que la había tenido entre sus brazos. No ahora, que sabía con seguridad que ella también sentía algo por él…

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los de ella, rozándose, ésta vez, lentamente, sin prisas. Con ese beso, Rose le dejó claro que ella también haría lo necesario para que todo saliera bien.

No iba a permitir dejar que un simple apellido, sin vida, sin sentido alguno, les separara.

Y si tenía que enfrentarse con todo el que se opusiera a esa relación, lo haría.

Conseguiría hacerla feliz, algún día, podrían ser felices juntos. Libres de prejuicios, libres de complicaciones.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando éste momento, Scorpius…

La estrechó más contra él.

Lucharía por ella, lo tenía más claro que nunca. Y lo haría costara lo que costara.

Un sentimiento de esperanza invadió al chico de un momento a otro.

Y así, empapados, mientras acariciaba su cabello mojado se dio cuenta de que tal vez, si ambos ponían de su parte podría funcionar.

Sí—pensó, intentando convencerse de ello. —Funcionará.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno… Pues ya está acabado <strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado! A mí me ha encantado escribir sobre éste par, enserio…**

**Quería darle las gracias a todos los que han puesto ésta historia en alerta, en favoritos, o gracias a los que se han molestado y han dejado un review. Y si estás leyendo esto, seguramente te has parado a leer el capítulo, así que… ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! :D**

**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Querríais tiradme tomatazos? ¡Decídmelo por un review, porfi!**

**Por último, sólo decir que éste fic fue creado a partir de un oneshot que escribí hace un tiempo. Tiene mucha relación con la historia, y puede ser que hasta pueda considerarse un capítulo más. Por si os interesa, el oneshot del que hablo se llama **_**Conociendo a un Malfoy**_** y podéis encontrarlo en mi perfil.**

_Aseret: Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Espero que siga siendo así, un besazo! _

_Mlinc: Bueno, espero que éste capítulo haya resuelto tus dudas! Muchas gracias por lo de que te gusta como escribo :$ pero podría hacerlo muchísimo mejor. Pues sí, la verdad es que pienso escribir más sobre éstos dos, me gustan mucho. En fin, espero haber saciado tu curiosidad, y ojalá te guste el último capítulo! :D_

**Un besazo a todos!**

**María.**


End file.
